


Housesitting

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred & George are housesitting for absent friends.  They find a pint of Chunky Monkey ice-cream and things just go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housesitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt: Icebox

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Fred asked his twin as he trailed a finger along the countertop.

"You know why. Hermione & Ron are gone on their honeymoon, and asked us to feed the plants, or water the kneazle or somesuch" George replied, opening the cupboards and peering at the contents. "Besides, Harry's off with Draco, Ginny, Neville and Luna are on some kind of holiday. Mum and Dad are visiting Charlie in Romania."

"Ooh, look, they've left us instructions: The kneazle kibble is…blah blah blah" OK, we don't need this" Fred laughed, tossing the note back to the counter top. Glancing around, he zeroed in on the plants on the windowsill. "OK, so we're supposed to feed these things, right? What kind of plants do you reckon these are? Meat eaters?" Poking one of the plants with the tip of his wand, he was disappointed when there was no reaction.

George came to stand behind his brother, and peered over his shoulder at the unmoving plant. "I think we're just supposed to give it water. It's a muggle plant. Herb of some sort. I think it's Italian basil," he said wrapping one arm around Fred's waist and resting his chin on the freckled shoulder.

"Mmmm. OK, water for the plant. Aguamentido" Fred cast the spell to lightly mist the plant in front of him on the ledge. He turned slowly in his brother's embrace until they were facing one another. Unhurriedly, he lifted one hand to stroke the backs of his fingers along George's cheek.

George sighed and moved into the soft caress. Fred continued the light touches as he turned his head to nuzzle into the warmth of George's neck. Inhaling deeply, Fred licked the artery he could see lightly pulsing under he brother's skin, before capturing a bit between his teeth and tugging.

Fred continued abusing the skin, then laving his tongue across the reddened welts to soothe away any hurt. As the movements became more frantic, George thrust his pelvis forward to rub his growing erection against his brother's.

"I have an idea" he said, stepping away and releasing the hold he had on Fred. "They have this thingy." "A fiendish thingy?" Fred asked with a chuckle.

"No, they have a coldbox. No, wait…that's not it…I remember! An icebox" George exclaimed walking toward the refrigerator in the corner of the kitchen. "It's like the cold storage cupboard…but it had a freezy thingy where they keep ice and…" George paused as he opened the freezer, "Ah, here we are. Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey. Bananas and chocolate, Fred. Your favorites."

George pulled the pint from the freezer and walked toward the living room, summoning two spoons to follow along behind him. Fred quickly followed and found his brother perched on the arm of the couch, opening the container of ice cream.

"C'mon over here and have some of this" George said, licking banana ice cream from the back of his spoon. "It's delicious".

Fred settled himself on the couch between George's legs. Leaning back so his head was resting on George's stomach, he tipped his head backward to watch his brother sucking on the melting ice cream. George leaned forward and placed a cold, banana-flavored kiss on his twin's lips. As George pulled away for another bite, Fred licked his lips, moaning in pleasure, "Mmm…that was incredible, George. May I have a bite?"

George extracted the spoon from his mouth, sucking off all remnants of the ice cream before dipping back into the container for a bite for Fred. Taking care not to drip the sweet dessert, he spooned the tasty treat into his brother's waiting mouth.

Fred savored the mixing flavors slowly. When George leaned down to capture his lips once more, he couldn't resist. He snaked his hands up to twine in auburn coloured hair that matched his own. Trailing down over the freckled skin of his twin's neck, he pulled him into a deeper kiss.

As George sucked the last remnant of chocolate off his twin's tongue, Fred pulled away in protest. "Hey, that was my chocolate, you mooch."

"I can't help it. It tastes so much more delicious from your tongue." George murmured as he licked the sticky remnants of their kiss from his lips. He handed the container to Fred and slid down between his body and the arm of the couch, gently twining his legs around the other man's waist.

"You can have the rest, brother dear. It's all yours." George said as he trailed his fingers up around the body he was embracing. He slowly began to remove Fred's shirt, pressing kisses along the skin as it was bared.

"Hmm…well, I don't know if I can eat any more of this. It's entirely too cold." Fred mock complained as he set the container to rest on his thigh. He gasped as he felt George reach around to twist on of his nipples. "Alright now, it's your turn." Fred growled as he flipped over in the embrace of George's legs and quickly stripped his twin's shirt.

Fred still held the container of ice cream in one hand. Grinning devilishly, he scooped a bite of ice cream out of the container and trailed it down George's chest. "This should warm it up nicely" Fred joked, then leaned forward to lick the gooey treat off his brother's nipple. "Mmm...yes, quite the right temperature now."

After he finished cleaning the banana dessert from his brother, he sat up and locked lips once more. With languid, practiced touches, both men slowly stripped the other until they were lying nude on the couch, pressed against each other.

Fred shifted back until he was crouched eye level with George's crotch. Picking up the tub of ice cream once more, Fred scooped a large bite into his mouth. He sucked on the bite, letting the ice cream melt and slide down his throat while crunching the chocolate and walnuts.

Before his mouth had a chance to warm from the cold dessert, Fred leaned forward and swallowed George's cock to the root. "Oh Fuck!" George shouted as he bucked his hips back trying to escape the coldness surrounding his cock.

"That can be arranged" Fred grinned mischievously before reapplying himself to George's hard-on. After another few minutes, Fred pulled back to look at George. "Yes. I think you're ready now" Fred muttered, extricating himself from his brother's grasp.

With a whispered spell, Fred slicked both himself and George before he lowered himself down on his brother's waiting erection. "Mmmm…oh, very nice" he moaned over the incoherent babbling of the man beneath him, "I can tell this won't last very long."

Leaning forward to brace his hands on the strong chest beneath him, Fred began to bounce with enthusiasm. George reached up to pull his brother down into a scalding kiss. Teeth nibbled and tongues battles, and before either man realized it, the were both on the edge. Fred pulled back until their lips were only lightly touching, murmuring, "Now Georgie now now now."

With a jerk and a sigh, George thrust his hips up one final time and surrendered to his orgasm. Feeling his brother burst inside him, Fred reached down, and stroked himself until he came between their warm bodies.

Collapsing forward, Fred sighed as he settled into George's chest. The men began to doze as their energy drained away from tired limbs. Curled together, George pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over the pair of them.

Fred looked up, and blinked sleepily at his brother. "George, you know…they'll be gone on their honeymoon for two whole weeks."

"Yes, Fred. And I'm sure that will give us plenty of time to help christen every room in their new house for them."


End file.
